Légende de la Force tome 1: Fate of the republic
by EllanaSkywalker
Summary: En arrivant au temple Jedi Anakin Skywalker se lie d'amitié avec les padawan Helena et A'Sharad Hett. Mais entre les attaques incessante des séparatiste, d'une mystérieuse femme au pouvoir gigantesque qui semble beaucoup s'intéresser à Anakin, un esprit sith qui se réveille d'un sommeil de mille ans et le plan maléfique de Dark Sidious les trois amis réussiront ils à survivre ?
1. Chapitre 1: La Rencontre

**Résumé :****En arrivant au temple Jedi Anakin Skywalker se lie d'amitié avec les padawan Helena Senshi et A'Sharad Hett. Mais entre les attaques incessante des séparatiste, d'une mystérieuse femme au pouvoir gigantesque qui semble beaucoup s'intéresser à Anakin, un esprit sith qui se réveille d'un sommeil de mille ans et le plan maléfique de Dark Sidious les trois amis réussiront ils à survivre ?**

Tout c'était passé exactement comme elle avait prévu. Les Jedi avaient pris le garçon sous leur aile même si c'était à contre cœur.

En fait, c'était presque trop parfait. Un petit grain de sable dans les rouages de es plans ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

Il faut dire que quand on a trois mille ans et qu'on a aucune difficulté pour voir le future dans ces moindres détails, et ça sur des siècles, une surprise, même une mauvaise, et toujours bienvenue.

Mais bon. On n'allait pas se plaindre que le plan qu'elle préparait depuis des centaines d'année se passe à merveille.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre une dizaine d'année, et à veiller qu'il ne se tue pas stupidement

Toutes les pièces de son échiquier étaient en place. Mais pour réellement commencer la partie, il fallait attendre son basculement du Côté Obscur.

En ce moment, le garçon se promenait dans les couloirs du temple Jedi, émerveillé par sa beauté et inconscient de son terrible avenir, et de la présence qui l'observait.

Quand il vit arriver une fille et un garçon qui avait un peu prés son âge. La fille était une humaine qui avait de long cheveux noir coiffé en natte une peau sombre et des yeux bleu électrique, le garçon était aussi un humain aux cheveux au yeux marron-jaune et avec des tatouages, un tusken reconnu Anakin avec une pointe de nostalgie.

"Salut ! S'exclama la fille, c'est toi le nouveau ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors Bienvenue. Continua-t-elle, Je m'appelle Helena et lui c'est A'Sharad Hett dit la fille en montrant le garçon. Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Je m'appelle Anakin Skywalker.

\- Viens on va te faire visiter ! » lui dit A'Sharad Hett.

Le jeune garçon suivit les deux enfants, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Ceci est la version récrite du premier chapitre. Les autres chapitre en sont encore à leur première versions, ce qui fait que les premier sot un peu (beaucoup) pourris. Donc si c'est nul, patientez ça s'améliore ! Et bien sur, n'oubliez pas le petit rewiev !**


	2. Chapter 2 : 11 ans plus tard

"Maitre ! s'il vous plait ! Dite oui !

\- On a besoin de nous pour une autre mission Helena.

-Mais cette mission est super importante et ils ont besoin d'un bon stratège et vous n'étes pas obligé de venir ! En plus s'il y a un blessé...

\- D'accord. Mais fait attention à toi.

-Promis Maitre."

Helena sortit de la pièce en courant, et signale à ses amis qu'elle peut venir. Ils montent dans le vaisseau d'Anakin et démarre. Tandis qu'Anakin passe en hyperespace, Ashoka explique la mission à Helena : Ils doivent libérer une planète sous le joug de l'alliance séparatiste.

" Vous avez un plan ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui on peut dire ça. répondit Anakin

\- Super pour une fois que ce n'est pas à moi de trouver un plan ! C'est quoi ?

\- heu hésita Ashoka, c'est que tu nous trouve un plan.

-Génial, ironisa-t-elle, on est bien parti ! Bon on a quoi comme flotte ?

\- 3 croiseur et plusieurs escadrons de Y-wing répondis A'Sharad.

-ça ne fait pas beaucoup. Observa Helena.

-C'est pour ça qu'on compte sur toi, Hel. dit Anakin.

\- Shar, ton maitre n'est pas là ? On aurait besoin d'un peu plus d'aide.

-Non Hel, Répondit A'Sharad, il est resté sur Coruscentt. On n'a aucun jedi avec nous.

\- Hé ! cria Anakin, Moi je suis un chevalier jedi et tu le sais très bien, tu dis ça juste parce que tu es jaloux que je ne sois plus un padawan

-De mon avis tu ne le mérite pas, répondit A'Sharad, ils t'ont nommé jedi juste à cause de cette stupide prophétie !

-Stupide prophétie !? Tu es juste jaloux de mon pouvoir et...

-Fermez là les garçons ! Cria Ashoka, on arrive."

Les 4 amis s'amarrent à un des vaisseaux et montèrent dans la salle de contrôle ou les attendait Rex et d'autre Clones.

"quelqu'un a un plan ? demanda Ashoka, Il ne faudrait éviter que ça se passe comme sur Ryloth.

\- Pourquoi ? dit A'Sharad. On avait gagné pourtant

\- Trop de perte. Se contenta de dire Ashoka

-Je crois que j'ai un plan, murmura Helena, mais ça sera très dangereux.


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'assaut

Un croiseur sortit de l'hyperespace. Aussitôt plusieurs escadrons de vaisseaux séparatistes s'envolèrent, des tirs de canon laser retentirent et bombardèrent le croiseur. Anakin et A'Sharad, les 2 meilleur pilotes du groupe démarrèrent dans leur Y-wing et entrainèrent 3 des 5 escadrons ennemis à l'écart.

Aussitôt 2 autre escadrons alliés sortirent de l'Hyperespace et détruisent les vaisseaux ennemis. Les vaisseaux foncèrent en direction du croiseur ennemi.

Anakin, dans son Y-Wing se concentra sur la Force, il sonda le bouclier du vaisseau ennemis à la recherche d'un point faible et le trouvât : Une brèche au niveau des moteurs. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire, en tirant là, il pourrait détruire tout le vaisseau en quelques tirs ! Il ordonna à A'Sharad de commencer la diversion et tous les vaisseaux sauf celui d'Anakin attaquèrent le croiseur séparatiste le plus proche.

Anakin se faufila au niveau de la brèche de sa cible et utilisa la Force pour viser le bon endroit. Le Jedi rata plusieurs fois ses coup puis finalement il réussit à tirer au bon endroit et le vaisseau Amiral explosa. Anakin se dépêcha de s'enfuir mais le souffle de l'explosion abîma l'Y-wing et trois vaisseaux ennemis lui tirèrent dessus. Il évita les tirs et réussi à s'enfuir, Au même moment les 2 autre croiseur de la république apparurent et les escadrons retournèrent dans le vaisseau avec soulagement.

Tandis que A'Sharad restait dans l'espace pour s'occuper de l'attaque aérienne, Helena, Anakin et Ashoka descendirent sur la planète. Les 3 Jedi décidèrent de former 2 groupes : Un premier composé d'Anakin et Ashoka qui devait attaquer leur cible, Quios, la troisième plus grosse ville de la planète par le nord et Helena qui devait attaqué par le sud A'Sharad devait attaquer du ciel.

C'était une planète désertique découpé par de profond canyon où coulait des rivière sinueuse et Helena partis en direction de sa cible. En passant dans un canyon elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et sentit son cœur s'arrêter : devant elle se dressait une armée de droïdes, mais encore pire, elle était dirigé par Grievous.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Douleur (partie 1)

Anakin et Ashoka avançait suivit de près par une escouade de clones commandé par Rex lorsqu'ils aperçu quelque chose au loin, qui se rapprochait très vite. Quelque minute plus tard, ils découvrirent que c'était une tempête de sable géante qui leur fonçait dessus.

"On ferais mieux de se mettre à l'abri, cria Rex qui commençait a avoir du mal à se faire entendre a cause du hurlement de la tempête, elle a l'air très grosse...

\- Il faut absolument arriver à Quios avant demain soir, donc on continue ! décida Anakin.

\- Général... Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Rex, elle n'a pas l'air si grosse. Le rassura Anakin. Et puis on a déjà affronté pire qu'un peu de sable..."

Le groupe se remis en marche et entra dans la tempête. Au bout de quelque minute ils pouvaient à peine voir un mètre devant eux quand des hurlement féroces se firent entendre et Anakin vit un vingtaine de créature hideuse et géante avec des dent aussi acéré que des poignard sortir de l'ombre. D'un seul coup Anakin sentis des pattes géantes l'attraper et senti une douleur tout aussi grande l'envahir...

A'Sharad boudait.

On ne l'avais pas autoriser à descendre sur la planète, et maintenant, il s'ennuyait seul dans son Y-wing. Il ne se passait rien. Même pas un chasseur ennemis ne venait montrer le bout de son nez. Ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs. Cette mission, bien que toujours très ennuyeuse, était souvent plus animé; un croiseur par ci, un vaisseau par là... Mais cette fois ci rien, l'espace semblait aussi vide que le cerveau de Jar Jar Binks. En faite ça puait le traquenard...

A'Sharad s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le vaisseau mère pour réfléchirent à comment le mieux pourrir la vie d'Anakin quand 5 croiseur séparatiste sortirent de l'hyperespace. Sa dernière pensée fut "merde" avant que son vaisseau, touché par un tir chuta d'un peu trop haut à son gout vers le sol de la planète.

Helena prit une grande respiration, le regard fixé sur l'androïde. Derrière elle les clones commençaient à s'agiter. Les 2 camps restèrent une trentaine de seconde a s'observer, puis la voix froide et métallique de Grievous brisa le silence :

" Je vais pouvoir ajouter un sabre laser a ma collection, non ! Deux ajouta t'il en fixant de ses yeux jaune et inexpressif les deux armes de la padawan.

\- Je vous est déjà vaincu, répondis cette dernière en essayant tant bien que mal a cacher la peur qui la paralysait, je peux recommencer !

Le robot fut pris d'un petit rire glaçant qui finit en toux.

\- Mais la dernière fois tu étais avec tes amis, rétorqua-t-il de sa voix glaçante, et vous avez eu du mal à vous en sortir... De plus j'ai cru comprendre que se battre n'étais pas votre fort, petite guérisseuse...

La peur de la padawan augmenta : il avait raison et elle se concentra pour la contrôler, essayant de trouver la paix. Après tout elle risquait de mourir... Cette idée la rendit triste, elle ne voulait pas mourir, ici, sur cette planète désertique, seul, sans ses amis. Elle chassa cette pensé de son esprit, elle allait trouver une solution car si le combat au corps à corps, trouver des solutions ça elle savait faire !

Sentant le courage revenir elle ordonna aux clones de se préparer au combat et elle attrapa ses deux sabres laser, un normal et un Shoto, et les alluma, des lames vertes en sortit. Grievous l'imita et dans un grand bruis ses quatre sabres laser s'allumèrent et il sauta sur Helena qui évita l'attaque avec souplesse.

Les deux combattant ce faisait fasse, dans un duel de regard, tandis que à coté les clones et les droïdes se livrait à un bataille impitoyable... Puis Grievous attaqua et Helena contra. Alors commença une danse mortelle, ou les sabres laser virevoltait, tranchant l'air et se cognait avec un fracas épouvantable, les deux combattant attaquait, évitait, feintait, contrait mais la padawan n'avait jamais l'occasion d'attaquer, trop occuper à éviter chaque coup potentiellement mortel. Puis plusieurs coups de pistolet laser la frôlèrent et elle se retourna, pour voir avec désespoir tous les clones étendus par terre.

La jeune fille décida que sa seule chance de survie résidait dans la fuite, elle s'élança donc, sur un chemin de sable étroit et sinueux qui menait en haut du canyon. Elle entendait les bruits métalliques se ses ennemis se rapprocher et le sifflement des sabres laser du robot mais finit par arriver en haut. Là son cœur rata un battement et une peur indicible s'infiltra en elle.

Aucune issue.

Le sommet du canyon ne présente aucune échappatoire.

Et il est trop éloigné des autre pour envisager de sauter. Remarque : Ce serait mieux que de se faire torturer à mort par les séparatistes. Oui, mais Grievous tue les jedi, il ne fait pas de prisonnier.

De rage, elle frappe dans une grosse pierre puis grimace de douleur.

soudain, elle eu un idée.

Les pierres.

C'étais les pierres la solution !

tandis qu'une vague d'espoir la submergea, elle fit léviter une grosse pierre qu'elle lança au dessus de Grievous et de droïdes. Si ces dernier fut détruit l'androïde évita le rocher et Helena compris que la seul façon de s'en sortir était de le vaincre. Et elle ne pouvait pas. Aussi étrange que ça puisse lui paraitre elle accepta cette idée avec calme, après tous elle pouvait faire gagner du temps à ses compagnon car elle étais sur que son ennemis ne se contenterais pas de la tuer et de s'arrêter là et puis "_Il n'y a pas de mort il n'y a que la force_" Le combats repris.

Danse de la mort, danse fatal, elle était touché à plusieurs endroits mais elle n'y faisait pas attention.

"_Il n'y a pas de mort il n'y a que la Force_" Elle pensa a ses amis, elle connaissait A'Sharad depuis leurs arrivé au temples, a cinq ans ils se considérait comme frère et sœur, il allé être inconsolable...

"_Il n'y a pas de mort il n'y a que la Force_" Anakin étais son meilleur ami, il avait déjà tellement souffert avec la mort de sa mère...

"_Il n'y a pas de mort il n'y a que la Force_" Ashoka... Comme elle était les seules filles du groupes, un lien fort c'était formé entre elle, un lien fraternel... Encore...

"_Il n'y a pas de mort il n'y a que la Force_" Elle se sentis projeter et faillis tomber elle regarda en-bas; A une trentaine de maitre coulait un filet d'eau, pas très profond.

Sa dernière pensée fut une question " Est ce que les autres s'en tire bien ?" puis elle tomba.


	5. Chapitre 5: Douleur (partie 2)

En haut d'un canyon, une ombre regardait la scène, se demandant si elle devait intervenir. Elle en avait très envie mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Puis elle soupira, se toute façon, ça faisait au moins deux mille ans qu'elle n'avait pas intervenue.

Elle jeta un regard sur la fille qui était en train de tomber et sans bouger arrêta sa chute puis , détourna légèrement le vaisseaux qui allait s'écraser pour qu'il tombe dans un lac profond. Enfin elle tua la bête qui tenait le jedi, celui-là aurait pu s'en sortir tout seul mais il étais trop important dans l'avenir pour qu'elle risque sa peau.

Satisfaite l'ombre se concentra un instant puis disparut dans un éclair de lumière.

Helena ferma les yeux, elle n'avait pas envie de se voir s'écraser par terre. Elle se prépara au choc mais rien ne vint. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle s'était immobilisée, dans le ciel, à quelque mètre du sol et encore plus étonnant, il n'y avait personne pour la retenir. Brusquement elle se remit à tomber et s'écroula sur le sol, évanoui.

A'Sharad n'arrivait plus à contrôler son Y-wing, il filait en direction du sol quand d'un seul coup, il changea de direction pour foncer dans le lac, Le jeune homme étais partagé entre la surprise et le soulagement. Peut-être allait il survivre, finalement... Le vaisseau entra dans l'eau avec un grand bruit, le choc fut telle que A'Sharad faillit être assommé, il sortit du vaisseau avec précipitation et nagea jusque a la rive où sonné il s'assit. Le padawan ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé. D'abord, l'attaque surprise des séparatistes puis sa chute et là, son vaisseau qui comme par magie, changeait de direction. Il ne voyait qu'une explication : la Force. Mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'est pas lui qui avait fait ça. Ses amis qui n'étaient pas assez puissant pour dévier un Y-Wing qui tomber a plusieurs kilomètres à la seconde. En fait il n'était même pas sûr que Yoda pourrait. A'Sharad ferma les yeux, il sentait à travers la Force des ennemis arriver. Il soupira : il avait voulu de l'action, il était servi. Le padawan se leva et parti seul en direction de Quios.

Anakin poussa un cri de souffrance, il avait trop mal pour se défendre. Il sentis une griffe lui érafler le bras puis vit au-dessus de lui une bouche écumante de bave d'où sortait deux long crocs recourbé, les dents se rapprochai un peu trop vite à son goût quand il entendit un gros CRAC et la pression sur ses côtes disparut et le monstre s'écroula sur le sol, le coup brisé. Le jedi regarda le monstre avec étonnement, il n'y avait personne qui aurait pu faire ça et il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer pour utiliser la Force, puis, avec une grimace de douleur, il sortit son arme et se jeta dans la bataille

Ahsoka évita un coup d'un ennemi et en para un autre avec ses sabres laser, elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis : On ne voyait a peine le bout de son nez et elle ne savait donc pas comment s'en tirait Rex et Anakin.

Elle regrettait de ne pas être à la place se A'Sharad surement tranquille dans un des croiseur, ou Helena qui devait être déjà en position pour l'attaque de Quios, en train de mangé un bon repas chaud avec ses clones...

Helena e réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Elle se leva péniblement et constata qu'elle avait perdu un sabre laser. Après avoir vérifié que Grievous était bien partit elle décida de rejoindre le groupe d'Anakin. En chemin elle réfléchit a sa chute : qu'est qui a pu l'arrêté ? Où quoi ? Ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que cette personne ou cette chose et très puissant... Elle utilisa la Force pour chercher ou se trouvait ces amis et partit dans leur direction. Au bout d'un moment elle aperçut une tempête et senti que Anakin et Ahsoka étais là-bas. Elle soupira, foncer dans une tempête n'étais pas une très bonne idée mais visiblement c'était ce qu'Anakin avait fait... ça ne l'étonnait pas de lui...

Elle pénétra dans la tempête, l'air chaud lui brulait la peau. Elle entendit des bruits de bataille au loin et accéléra la cadence. Anakin et son groupe se battait contre des monstres gigantesques. La jeune padawan sortit son sabre laser et se jeta dans le combat. A sa grande surprise A'Sharad arriva aussi, avec cette aide, le groupe finit par vaincre les monstres.

"Qu'est que vous faite la ? Cria Anakin

\- Grievous. Il nous a attaqué. Répondis Helena

\- Et moi je me suis écrasé.

\- On ne peut pas libérée une planète avec une seul légion de clones ! rappela Ahsoka. Il nous faut des renforts !

\- Heu... A ce sujet... Hésita A'Sharad. Les croiseurs se sont surement faits détruit donc on ne peut surement pas avoir de renfort et dans ce cas il y a un blocus et on ne pas partir...

Sans parler de Grievous qui ne va pas tarder à nous retrouver... Soupira Helena.

\- Bon, on est vraiment dans la merde ! Conclut tristement Anakin.


	6. Chapitre 6: La fuite

Une fois sortie de la tempête de sable le petit groupe décidèrent de s'arrêter pour chercher un plan. Vu leur effectif il était inimaginable d'essayer de libérer la planète, il fallait donc s'enfuir.

« Il reste un problème, dit Ahsoka, comment on fait pour s'enfuir ? On n'a pas de vaisseau et il y a de nouveau un blocus. En plus je suppose qu'au ne peut compter sur aucun soutien aérien ?

-Non. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait prendre un vaisseau. Après, pour passer le blocus, on se débrouilleras. Répondis Anakin.

\- Et comment on fait pour prendre un vaisseau ? Demanda A'Sharad. On va voir les Séparatistes et on leur demande gentiment ? Ton plan est nul. Si on peut appeler ça un plan.

\- Si t'a une meilleure idée, dit le. Rétorqua Anakin. Ho j'oubliais, tu n'as jamais eu d'idée de ta vie !

\- Au moins, moi, je respecte le code jedi. Murmura le padawan.

-Qu'est que tu insinue ?!

\- Rien, rien, sinon vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec la sénatrice Amidala...

\- A'Sharad, je vais te tuer...

\- Les garçon ! On risque de mourir à tout moment ! Vous croyez que c'est le moment de se disputer ? Cria Helena, énervé.

\- Désolé, mais c'est A'Sharad qui à commencer... S'excusa Anakin.

\- Et dire que t'es sensé être un jedi... Soupira la padawan. Bon, il faut distraire les séparatistes pendant qu'on vole un de leur vaisseau. Rex, on a des bombes ?

\- Oui

-OK. J'ai une idée. Il faut que quelqu'un place des bombes et les fassent exploser pour distraire nos ennemis, de cette façon on aura à affronter beaucoup moins de droïde pour voler un vaisseau et... Anakin, ça va ? Tu es tout blanc !

\- Rien de très grave, juste un de ces monstre qui m'a attrapé. La rassura t'il en s'éloignant.

\- Anakin, tu a des os brisé et une hémorragie, laisse-moi te soigner !

\- Il ne faut pas que tu gaspille tes forces et ...

\- Écoute, si tu meurs ça me ferait des vacances mais le conseil ne sera pas très content que j'ai laissé mourir l'élu donc amène toi ! Coupa Helena

\- Ce n'est pas sympa ! Grogna Anakin, faussement énervé, en arrêtant de s'éloigner »

La padawan ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et approcha sa main des blessures du jedi. Aussitôt un halo bleu en surgit et les plaies se refermèrent et les os se recollèrent. Anakin poussa un soupir de soulagement et le groupe se remit en chemin. Arrivée près du camp des Séparatiste Ahsoka prit plusieurs bombes à retardement et entra dans la base en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Elle plaça les bombes et revint le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois qu'elle fut revenue ils s'approchèrent de l'endroit ou étais entreposé les vaisseaux et attendirent. Quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent une grosse explosion et tous les droïdes qui gardait les vaisseaux partirent pour voir ce qui s'est passé. Le groupe se dépêchent de voler le vaisseau et décolèrent.

« Maintenant il faut passer le blocus, rappela Rex.

\- Anakin ! cria Helena, place-toi de façon à ne pas avoir d'ennemis dans ta trajectoire et passe en vitesse lumière !

\- Mais la lune est trop proche, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'arrêter !

\- Tu es le meilleur pilotes que je connais ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! »

Anakin se concentra et passa en vitesse lumière puis tout de suite repassa en vitesse normal, une fois émergé il se rendis conte qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'atmosphère et qu'ils allaient s'écraser. Le jedi vira et évita de justesse la catastrophe.

« On a réussi mais le vaisseau est abimé ! Il faut qu'on se pose !

\- On est tout proche de Tatooine... Murmura Helena, il faut qu'on se pose là-bas.

\- Non ! S'écria Anakin, Puis il reprit d'une voix plus douce : Je ne préfère pas retourner sur cette planète...

\- On n'a pas le choix de toute façon ! Les planètes les plus proches ont une Atmosphère irrespirable ! Coupa la padawan, On y va ! »

Anakin soupira et regarda par la vitre : On pouvait voir la petite planète jaune qu'il détestant. Sa vue lui rappela le pire moment de sa vie : La mort de sa mère.

**[ Réecriture : allonger le passage du vol du vaisseau, trop court.]**


	7. Chapitre 7: Tristesse

anakin avait mal, terriblement mal. Pas physiquement. Non. Pire. Mentalement.

Il se trouvait dans un village Tusken abandonné, à première vu on pourrait croire que le lieu avait simplement été déserté mais lui, il savait pertinemment ce qui s'était passé ici. Le jedi avait l'impression d'être revenu deux ans auparavant, lorsque sa mère était morte dans ses bras, ici même... Ses dernier mots tournait en boucle dan sa tête, il se rappelait parfaitement cette funeste journée. Le jedi se retint de pleurer: Elle lui manquait tellement...

Depuis ce jour là un sentiment de culpabilité c'était niché en lui et avait grandis, l'envahissant peu à peu, jusqu'à que son ombre la suivent de part tout, tout le temps, le hantant... seul Padmé arrivait à la chasser. Peut être que si il étais arrivé un peu plus tôt il aurait pu sauver sa mère, peut être que si il avait mieux écouter Helena lui expliquer comment soigner quelqu'un il aurait pu la sauver... Il regarda le village dévasté et se rappela que c'est lui qui avait tué tout le monde. Même les enfants... Il chassa cette pensée, il se sentais déjà assez coupable comme ça.

En arrivant sur Tatooine Anakin s'était séparé des autre et étais venu là sans réfléchir. De toute façon il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voit dans cette état. Helena se serais inquiété et A'Sharad se saurai moquer de lui et l'aurait railler avec ce stupide code jedi.

Il s'assit sur le sable et ferma les yeux, en essayant de méditer, d'habitude il détestait ça mais là il ressentait beaucoup trop de chose à son goût. Si un autre jedi savait tout ce qu'il ressentait... Il imagina la tête de Mace Windu si il découvrait ça... Le jedi s'était opposé à son entré dans l'ordre et depuis il ne l'avais jamais aimé. Et Anakin le lui rendait bien. Il aurait sûrement demandé son renvoie de l'ordre car c'était contraire au code jedi... Stupide code...

Une fois calmé, il se leva et alla rejoindre ses amis. Ils avait acheté les pièce manquante pour le vaisseau et purent donc repartirent. Direction Coruscante.

Une fois arrivé, les jedi entrèrent dans le temple pour expliquer leur défaite mais surtout les étrange événement qui s'était passer la bas...

Les trois amis prenne chacun à leur tour la paroles, une fois qu'ils on finit le conseil discuta entre eux puis Yoda prit la parole:

" Se sont passé deux chose étrange : La première est d'activité séparatiste il l'avait beaucoup trop sur cette planète, et la deuxième... hmm personne je ne connais serais capable d'utiliser la Force aussi bien, même pas moi...

\- Alors qui ?! Demanda Anakin.

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais un très grand aide sera sûrement cette personne. C'est pour ça que le jeune Skywalker et sa padawan ainsi que Mili'Ha et sa padawan et Plo Kun et son apprenti j'envoie ! Dit-il en se tournant alternativement vers Anakin et Ahsoka puis Helena et son maître et enfin vers A'Sharad et Plo Kun.

\- Partez tout de suite et que la force soit avec vous ! Conclua Mace Windu

Merci à AihslingTrembley15 pour tout ces vote allez lire ces histoires !


	8. Chapitre 8: Vision

"_Ils te cherche._

-Je sais.

_-Tu va te montrer ?_

-Je ne sais pas... Je pense que Oui.

_-Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir_

_-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi._

-Ça m'étonne de toi Satele, tu aurais préféré que je les laisse mourir ?

_-Mais le garçon est dangereux ! Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer !_

_-Je connais très bien Anakin ! Je suis sure qu'il ne deviendra pas Dark Vador !_

-Qui-Gon, on a déjà eu cette discussion des centaines de fois ! Son futur est très clair, il deviendra Dark Vador, commandera l'ordre 66, tuera plein de jedi, fera exploser une planète...

_-Ce n'est pas possible, il n'est pas comme ça ! _

-Ce ne seras pas sa faute ce sera celle de Sidious.

_-Même ! T''est sûre de sure ?_

_\- Çà sera quand même un peu de sa faute. Faite pas comme s'il est parfait..._

_\- _Dixit le jedi qui s'est fait retourner le cerveau par un Sith et qui la rejoins après... Et c'est sûr à 99%.

_\- Donc il reste 1% de chance qu'il reste du coté lumineux et que tout finit bien ?_

-Non, ce il est aussi possible qu'il meurt en mission, que Obi-Wan le tue sur Mustafar, que Padmé arrive à le faire revenir du coté lumineux' qu'il glisse sur une peau de banane et se tue...

_-J'espère que le dernier va arriver, c'est drôle !_

_-Revan !_

_-C'est bon, Satele, je rigolais._

_-Des fois, je me demande comment c'est possible qu'on soit de la même famille… et ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu vas y aller ?_

-Oui

_\- Il faut que tu lui parle, essaye d'empêcher que ça arrive !_

-D'accord, Qui-Gon, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir lui dire grand-chose...

_-Comment tu vas faire pour leur parler ?_

-Je vais les attirer ici...

Anakin en avait marre, ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils cherchaient des infos sur cette mystérieuse personne dans la bibliothèque, mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'ombre d'une piste. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre : Helena et les maitres examinait des vidéos, à l'affut d'un indice, A'Sharad ronflait en bavant sur un siège et Ahsoka avait l'air de s'ennuyer autant que luis. Au bout d'un moment il se leva et signala qu'il allait s'entrainer et partit, suivit de près par Ahsoka. Le jedi décida donc de faire une petite cour à sa padawan.

Ils s'entrainaient depuis environs une demis heurs quand la vision d'Anakin se brouilla subitement puis il vit un flash.

Une ville dont les plus hauts sommets, atteignant l'espace, transperçaient les nuages. Abandonné.

Flash. Un cercle. Dans la partie gauche la moitié gauche du symbole des Jedi sur l'autre partie, la partie droite du symbole des sith.

Flash. Une carte de la galaxie. A la frontière des territoires inconnus, un système est illuminé.

Anakin vit la tête inquiète d'Ahsoka au-dessus de lui. « Maître, ça va ? » Anakin se leva, murmura un oui et fila à la bibliothèque pour raconter ses découvertes.

" Ça veut surement dire que cette personne veut qu'on la retrouve. Déduit Plo Kun.

\- On est sure que ça soit cette personne ? S'interrogea Ahsoka.

\- J'en suit sure. Répondit Anakin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Cria Helena. Je sais quel est ce fameux système et il y a écrit plein de chose dessus. Et... Ho ! C'est étrange. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Qu'es que qu'il y a écrit ? Demanda Ahsoka. Et comment s'appelle ce système ?

\- Il s'appelle Zakel. Répondit-elle

**Bon ce chapitre est un peu nul et j'ai mis du temps a l'écrire mais j'avais pas d'inspi. J'ai déjà prévu la fin de l'histoire mais là j'improvise !**


	9. Chapitre 9: Zakel (partie 1)

"Zakel ?! Fit maître Mili'Ha d'une voix blanche. Si c'est bien ce que je pense...

\- Vous connaissez ce système, Maître ?

\- Je crois que je sais ce que planète et de quelle histoire tu vas nous parler, dit-elle, mon apprenti, mais j'espère me tromper. Enfin explique nous."

L'apprentie, perturbé par ce qu'elle avait lu, se reconcentra puis commença.

" Il y a un peu après 3000 ans de cela, la galaxie étais en conflit. Une grande guerre qui durait depuis des décennies opposait l'Empire sith à l'ancienne république et l'ordre jedi. Au même moment, dans les territoires inconnus, existait une civilisation très avancée, l'empire de Zakel. Gouverné par la famille la plus puissante dans la force qu'y n'ai jamais existé, protégé par les chevaliers de Zakel, un ordre constitué d'utilisateur de la force qui n'avais jamais entendus parler du Coté Obscure et du Coté Lumineux et d'une gigantesque armée de soldats appelé Skytrooper, Zakel étais très puissant. Un jour, ils décidèrent d'envahir la galaxie.

-Ce n'est pas très original. Remarqua Anakin.

-En effet. Repris la padawan avec un petit sourire. Mais là arrive le truc le plus étonnant. L'empire de Zakel, constitué d'une seule planète je précise, avait mis la galaxie tellement en danger que...

\- Que quoi ? La pressa Ahsoka

-Que l'Alliance Éternelle fut créé. Cette alliance avait la particularité d'être... Elle hésita un instant. Bah une alliance entre l'Empire Sith, la république et les jedi justement."

Un silence suivie sa déclaration, le temps que tout le monde comprenne ce que ça voulait dire.

-C'est impossible ! Finit par réagir Anakin. Sith et jedi... Comment on peut s'entendre avec un sith ? C'est comme si on s'alliait avec Maul ou Dooku !

-C'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé. Répondis Plo Koon.

-On doit y aller alors ! Décida Anakin

-Ça peut être dangereux, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe là-bas.

-Je suppose que c'est la planète que j'ai vu dans ma vision, elle était abandonnée donc normalement on ne craint rien non ?

-Une planète abandonnée ne veut pas dire pas de danger, jeune Skywalker. Lui signala maître Mili'Ha. Nous allons en parler au conseil, vous pendant ce temps cherchez d'autre informations."

Elle partit accompagner de Plo Koon, laissant les quatre amis seuls.

"Je sens que cette mission va être très intéressante ! » se réjouis A'Sharad. 

Ils continuèrent de discuter de leurs découverte un long moment puis partirent s'entraîner. Le lendemain, les maîtres leur annonça qu'il partait tous de suite sur Zakel. Deux heures plus tard, le groupe étais en hyperespace dans un croiseur. Le voyage risquait d'être long car Zakel se trouvait dans les territoire inconnue et Coruscant étais le centre de la galaxie.

Ahsoka sortit dehors et eu le souffle coupé : Le paysage était magnifique. Des tours gigantesques transperçaient le ciel comme autant de sabres laser diriger vers les cieux, les immeubles, d'une architecture qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, reflétaient la lumière du soleil, illuminant toute la ville, la végétation avait conquis toute les structures et des plantes qui n'existait qu'a cette endroit poussaient dans tous les coin et libérait des arôme délicieuse. C'était une explosion de couleur, de lumière et d'odeurs.

Après trois jours de voyage ils étaient enfin arrivés sur Zakel et maintenant qu'ils y étaient, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils devait faire à part suivre leur instincts et la Force.

Le groupe, Anakin en tête, avançait donc sur cette planète à la végétation luxurieuse quand ils entendirent un bruit provenant de derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme en dégainant leurs sabres laser. Rien.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, sur leurs gardes. Anakin ressentis alors une perturbation dans la Force. Comme... Des présences. Mais à peine perceptible et... différente. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire ça. Il émanait quelque chose d'étrange de cette planète. La Force y étais très puissante mais différente. Anakin compris pourquoi. D'habitude une planète puissante dans la Force est orientée vers un côté comme Tyton pour le Coté Lumineux et Korriban pour le Coté Obscure mais la-elle étais neutre, comme équilibré. Anakin sentais son pouvoir augmenter, ses sens s'aiguiser.

Et les présences devenir plus nette, maintenant il en était sûr, il y avait bien des gens sur cette planète.


	10. Chapitre 10: Zakel (partie 2)

Anakin s'arrêta brusquement, comme effrayé.

"Hel, tu es sure qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que nous vivant sur cette planète ?"

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard surpris.

" J'en suis sure, a la limite quelque vieux droïdes mais aucun être vivant. Tu as senti quelque chose ? Poursuivit-elle d'une voix où perçait un soupçon d'angoisse.

\- Je... Oui. Des gens. Mais leur présence était comme... Caché, on dirait qu'ils utilisaient la Force pour qu'on ne les remarque pas.

\- Ça pue, ça... Maîtres, sentez-vous quelque chose ?" Demanda la Padawan.

Les deux jedi se concentrèrent un instant puis rouvrirent les yeux avec un air songeur et hochèrent la tête.

"Qui ? Demanda Ahsoka en formulant la question qui les hantait tous.

-Des gens qui visiblement ont la Force et vivent ici, murmure sombrement Helena, Il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilité...

-Les Chevalier de Zakel. Conclut Maître Plo Koon.

-Belle déduction, interrompe une voie inconnue et plein de mépris, maintenant vous allez nous suivre sans résister, _jedi_ !

Une ombre se tenait à côté d'une fille qui devait un peu prés trente ans, quelqu'un qui l'aurait regardé de près se serait rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là, comme un hologramme mais différent en fait, on aurait dit un fantôme.

_" Tu vas les aider ? _

\- Non.

_-Pourquoi ?_

-Je veux voir s'il mérite de me parler.

_-Je crois que t'est en train de prendre la grosse tête..._

-Ça doit être les Sith qui commencent à avoir une influence sur moi.

_-T'a qu'as ne plus aller les voir !_

-Non j'ai besoin d'autre avis que : ne fais pas ci, ne fais pas ça parce que ce n'est pas bien, que ce n'est pas sympa... Vous êtes tous comme ça, vous les jedi…

_-On n'est pas comme ça ! _

-Si ! Surtout toi ! Tu ne sais pas comme t'es barbante. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour te supporter !

_-Même chose ! Tu me soule avec ton histoire d'équilibre entre le Coté Obscure et Lumineux. La Lumière suffit et il vaut mieux que le Côté Obscure disparaisse !_

-N'importe quoi… Et puis même si je n'aime pas vraiment les Sith, si je demande conseil aux jedi, je dois aussi les voir aussi pour avoir un avis le plus proche possible de l'équilibre !

_-Tu vois tu recommence avec te histoire d'équilibre !_

L'ombre lui jeta un regard noir et tendis sa main devant le fantôme qui disparut en grésillant et en lui rendant son regard_._

Seul, l'ombre regarda la scène qui se passait à quelque kilomètre, sur la planète, en e demandant comment la situation allait tourner et un petit sourire sadique...

Les jedi sortirent leur sabre laser en même temps, prêt à se battre. Devant eux se trouvait des hommes portant une armure dorée et des lances laser bleu. Des chevaliers de Zakel.

Helena évalua leur nombre et se rendis compte qu'il était une petite dizaine, Les Jedi n'avaient aucune chance de les vaincre mais visiblement Anakin, A'Sharad et Ahsoka ne voyait pas les chose comme ça puisque qu'ils dégainèrent leur sabre laser et se jetèrent sur leurs ennemis.

Le combat fut court et sans surprise : Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient très doués pour se battre (surtout Anakin) les chevaliers de Zakel les battirent rapidement en laissant les trois jedi au sol.

Les hommes en dorés menottèrent le groupe, leur confisqua leurs armes puis les amenèrent dans ce qui semblait être l'ancienne salle du trône. Un chevalier, qui, vu son armure blanche différente des autres et le fait qu'il se tenait sur le trône, devait être le chef leur jeta un regard hostile et dit d'une voix légèrement étouffé par son masque mais où on pouvait quand même distinguer de la haine :

" Que fait vous la jedi ? Vous revenez nous attaquer ? La dernière fois ne vous a pas suffi ?

\- Nous venons en paix, répondis calmement maître Plo Koon, nous croyons cette planète inhabitée et si vous voulez nous pouvons partir tous de suite. Nous ne sommes pas hostiles.

-Oh non jedi, il n'y avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il souriait derrière son masque, je ne crois pas que je vais vous laissez partir, nous allons plutôt vous tuer pour nous venger.

\- Pour une fois ils ne pourraient pas dire "Ha ? C'était un malentendu ? Bon ba on vous laisse partir alors" Soupira A'Sharad.

-Taisez-vous ! Cria Armure-blanche.

-Hel, t'a une idée pour nous tirer d'ici ? Murmura Anakin.

-Nan pas encore mais je réfléchis.

-Alors dépêche-toi on compte sur toi.

-Tu sait, si vous m'aider à trouver des idées on aurait peut-être plus de chance de s'en tirer ! Répondit la padawan un poil trop fort.

Un chevalier lui jeta un regard noir derrière son casque. La padawan réfléchissait à toute allure, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution.

-Vous allez nous exécutera ?" Finit-elle par demander alors qu'une idée commençait a naître dans sa tête, qui, même si elle marchait, ce qui serait déjà difficile, ne leur permettrait sûrement pas de se sortir de là.

"-Oui. répondit le chef sans une once de compassion.

-En faite, répondit lentement, vous avez peur de nous

-Comment ça ? S'écria le chevalier de Zakel en armure blanche.

-Hel, qu'est que tu fais, tu vas les énerver encore plus ! Chuchota Anakin

-Laisse-moi faire." Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Puis elle regarda son ennemi et repris d'une voix calme :

"J'ai dit : Vous avez peur de nous, parce que on vous a déjà vaincu."

Armure-blanche eu un rire froid.

-Nous ? Peur de_ vous _? Des jedi ? Pas du tout ! Vous êtes faible, si nous le voulions, on vous écraserait sans aucune difficulté !

-Alors si vous êtes aussi fort, combattez-nous ! Continua-t-elle, toujours aussi stoïque.

-Donc, tu veux qu'on vous redonne vos armes et qu'on vous affronte.

-Dans un combat loyal, oui. A moins que vous ayez trop peur de nous. Trois padawan dont une de quinze ans, un chevalier jedi a peine nommée et deux vieux maître jedi, alors que vous êtes une grosse dizaine de chevalier hyper entrainé et maîtrisant les deux côtés de la Force. Se moqua-t-elle sans faire attention au regard assassin que lui jeta Anakin et au regard surpris de ses autre compagnon.

La padawan sourit en sentant la colère du chevalier, ça allait peut-être marcher !

"Comment ose-tu ! Cracha le chef, fou de colère, nous sommes beaucoup plus fort que vous !

-Alors prouvez le. Répondit-elle doucement.

Si tu crois que nous allons tomber dans ton piège... Le menaça-elle.

-En faite, je ne vois aucune autre solution de nous en sortir que de vous combattre, je sais que nos chances de victoire sont presque inexistence mais presque c'est mieux que rien. Avoua-elle

-Si tu veux... Répondis le chevalier de Zakel après un instant. De toute façon je pense que le presque est en trop. Rendez-leur leurs armes et détacher les !"

Helena soupira de soulagement, elle avait réussi ! Même si ça ne les avançait pas tellement que ça... Ses amis lui jetèrent un regard surpris en recevant leurs sabres. Ils se mirent en position de combat encerclait par les lames bleues de leur adversaire : Ça ne s'annonçait pas bien !

« Bon ton plan est cool mais c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Parce que là on va morfler ! lui dit la voie d'Anakin derrière elle.

-En faite tous ce que j'ai dit au chevalier est vrai : Notre seul chance de survivre est de gagner le combat, ce qui est presque impossible. Avoua-elle

-Bon, alors on est bien dans la merde, soupira Anakin, mais voyons le bon côté des choses : On est des spécialistes pour faire des choses impossibles ! »


	11. Chapitre 11: Zakel (partie 3)

Lorsque le combat commença, les Jedi comprirent qu'ils avaient sous-estimé leurs ennemis. Ils n'avaient clairement aucune chance de gagner. Chaque guerrier d'or se battait aussi bien qu'un chevalier jedi, et même si le groupe comptait deux maîtres, ils ne pouvaient pas vaincre leurs ennemis. Chacun d'eux risquait leur vie à chaque seconde, à chaque coup. Anakin était à bout de force. Il para un coup d'un de ses adversaires puis en évita un autre, il tenta de contre-attaquer mais poussa un cri de douleur en sentant une lame lui érafler le ventre. Il puisa dans la Force pour expulser un chevalier quelque mètre plus loin. Son ennemi, groggy, ne vit pas le coup de maître Plo Koon arriver et fut transpercer.

Un ennemi de moins.

Il n'en restait plus que douze. « Plus » que douze. Anakin sentis soudain une douleur aigue le transpercer : Un Zakelien avait réussi à lui transpercer sa garde et le blesser a l'épaule.

Désespéré, le jeune jedi puisa au plus profond de la Force alors il sentit une puissance énorme naître en lui. Une puissance qui venait du cœur de la planète.

Elle la submergea, Anakin sentit tous ces sens s'aiguiser, il eut l'impression que le temps ralentissait. D'un seul coup, il vit que ses ennemis étaient lents et maladroits. Sa lame brisa la garde du Zakelien qui l'avais blessé avec une grande facilité et il le transperça. Il sentait toujours la Force affluer en lui. Le jedi se sentais bizarre, comme si tout lui était possible. C'était grisant. La Force pulsait en lui, il réussit à abattre un autre adversaire sans trop de difficulté.

Soudain il sentit une douleur aigue le transpercer il crut d'abord que c'était un chevalier de Zakel puis il se rendis compte que ça venait de l'intérieur, il avait l'impression que tous son corps se mettait à bruler, comme si on l'avait plongé dans la lave de la planète Mustafar, _quelque chose de surement très douloureux_, se dit il en essayant de repousser la douleur, _mais ça ne m'arrivera surement jamais, heureusement. _

La douleur augmentait, devenant insupportable. Puis il comprit. Son corps n'était pas fait pour supporter une telle puissance, surtout si brusquement. Il essaya de se couper de la Force qui arrivais en lui mais il n'arriva pas, la douleur monta d'un cran et il hurla, sa vue se brouillait et il commençait à suffoquer.

Enfin il réussit à expulser la puissance dévastatrice de son corps. Alors une vague de Force énorme dévasta la pièce, expulsant tous les chevaliers de Zakel contre les murs avec une puissance telle qu'ils furent assommés.

Les jedi lancèrent un regard surpris à Anakin qu'il leur rendit, lui aussi ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis tout devint noir.

Ahsoka regarda la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il y à quelque seconde ils étaient en train de livrer un combat perdu d'avance et la seconde d'après Anakin s'était mis à briller dans la Force comme une étoile, il avait tué un chevalier de Zakel avec une facilité étonnante puis il s'étais brusquement mis à crier de douleur alors que rien ne l'avait touché, et enfin il avait envoyé une poussé de Force gigantesque qui avait envoyé tous leurs ennemis au tapis. Un exploit que même maître Yoda aurait été incapable de réaliser.

Ce fut elle qui réagit la première en se précipitant devant son maître. Elle vit avec soulagement qu'il était juste évanoui.

« Il faut qu'on parte ! Vite ! S'exclama-t-elle »

Enfin les autres réagirent, Ahsoka et Plo Koon utilisèrent la Force pour soulever Anakin, toujours évanoui. Le groupe quitta la salle ou ils se trouvaient, sans véritable direction.

Ils finirent par se réfugier en haut d'une tour abandonnée, loin du centre-ville donc du repère des Chevaliers de Zakel.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda A'Sharad après un long moment.

Pour être franche je n'ai strictement rien compris. Et vous maîtres ? Demanda Helena

Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net sur cette planète. Répondis Plo Koon

Cette planète, les chevaliers de Zakel, le jeune Skywalker… Continua Mili'Ha, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

La conversation fut interrompue par le cri d'Helena, qui, en temps qu'apprentie guérisseuse, s'occupait d'Anakin :

« Maîtres, Anakin se réveille ! »

Le groupe se précipita vers le jeune jedi qui avait l'air complètement perdu.

« Qu'est qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Anakin d'une voix pâteuse.

A'Sharad lui expliqua tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le moment ou il avait hurlé, puis ce fut autour d'Anakin de raconter ce qu'il il avait vécu. Au bout d'un long silence, le temps que tout le monde assimile les révélations de Skywalker, Helena pris la parole :

« Vous pensez que ça à un lien avec la prophétie de l'élu ?

Peut-être… Finit par dire pensivement maître Plo Koon.

En tous cas, il faut se remettre en route. Décida la padawan. »

Plo Koon secoua la tête puis, une fois qu'Helena finit de vérifier si Anakin était en état de repartir, ils sortirent de la tour ou ils étaient cachés et suivirent Anakin, qui, bizarrement, avait l'air de savoir exactement où aller.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils sortirent de la ville et s'aventurèrent dans une forêt touffue, remplis d'arbres et d'animaux de toute sorte, n'existant nulle part d'autre dans la galaxie.

Au bout d'un moment, les jedi arrivèrent devant une chaumière en apparence tout à fait normal mais tout les jedi la présence la plus puissante dans la Force qu'ils n'avaient jamais sentie…

« Enfin ! Fit une voix de femme derrière eux, je commençais à m'impatienter ! »

**Et que la Force soit avec vous !**


	12. Chapitre 12 L'ombre

Une femme se tenait devant eux, affichant un grand sourire.

« Je savais que vous allez réussir à vous en sortir ! _Ils_ ne me croyaient pas mais moi j'en était sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Anakin d'une voix menaçante, prête à combattre.

\- Allons, calmez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal ! »

En disant ça, elle fit un geste de la main et tous les sabres laser des jedi s'éteignirent.

« Qui je suis importe peu, repris-t-elle, et avant que vous me le demandiez, non, je ne vous rejoindrais pas, ni vous, ni les séparatistes et oui c'est moi qui étais là quand vous avez essayé de conquérir Quios.

Mais je suis sûr que vous seriez une grande aide pour gagner cette guerre ! Insista Anakin.

Non. Dit-elle fermement.

Comment ça non ? Demanda Anakin.

C'est très simple : Si je voulais vous aider, il n'y aurait eu de guerre parce que je sais tout du passé, du présent, et du futur de cette galaxie. Et cela depuis des siècles. Donc j'aurais pu empêcher cette guerre avant qu'elle commence. Répondit-elle tranquillement.

Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Cria Anakin, il y a eu des millions de morts dans cette guerre et ça n'est pas près de s'arrêter !

Je n'ai rien fait car c'étais la volonté de la Force. Dit-t-elle nullement perturbé par la colère d'Anakin

Et si c'est pour nous dire ça, à quoi ça sert de nous avoir fait venir, on a failli mourir pour rien !

Qui vous dit que vous êtes venue pour rien ?

Je…

Je vous ai fait venir pour une raison, ne vous inquiéter pas.

Laquelle ? Demanda Anakin

Toi, jeune Skywalker, tu es la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir.

C'est à cause de la prophétie c'est ça ? Parce que je suis l'élu ?

Exactement, jeune Skywalker, il y a en toi quelque chose d'extrêment puissant mais si tu n'apprends pas à la contrôler, alors elle te détruira »

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec froideur, son sourire avait complétement disparu et, plus que les mots de la femme, se fut la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux qui fit frémir Anakin.

« Si tu permets, continua-t-elle, nous allons discuter seul à seul. »

En disant cela, elle ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer, et Anakin sentit la Force briller avec autant de force que les deux soleils de Tatooine. Elle fit un geste de la main et tous les compagnons du jeune jedi s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste elle reprit la parole :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes amis, ils sont seulement évanouis, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin qu'on parle en privé »

Anakin ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, plein de questions affluaient en lui : _Qui étaient ce « ils » dont elle avait parlé ? Comment pouvait-t-on être aussi puissant ? D'ailleurs, jusqu'où allaient ses pouvoirs ? Quelle étais ses attentions ? Et surtout qui étaient elle ? Et quelle étaient cette puissance potentiellement destructrice en lui ? _

« Tu te pose beaucoup de question, repris-t-elle, beaucoup ne trouverons pas de réponse au jour 'duis mais je peux répondre à certaine.

Quand vous parlez d'une puissance destructrice qu'est que vous voulez dire ?

Tu es l'élu, tu le sais ça ?

Oui, répondis Anakin, le Père me l'a dit.

Et comment interprète-tu la prophétie ?

Je dois rétablir l'équilibre dans la Force, c'est ça ? Dit-t-il, agacé, c'était à lui de poser des questions, pas à elle !

Et qu'entend tu par « rétablir l'équilibre » ? Continua-t-elle, imperturbable.

Faire revenir le côté lumineux, détruire le côté obscur, pourquoi ? » Demanda le jeune jedi

Pour toute réponse, la femme se contenta de sourire, pendant un instant, un silence de mort régna dans la chaumière. Puis elle reprit :

« C'est juste, le côté obscur représente le chaos, par opposition le côté lumineux représente l'équilibre. Mais il peut y avoir une deuxième interprétation. Regarde : »

Anakin, surpris, la regarda prendre un sabre laser, qu'il identifia comme double, posé à coté d'eux. Elle fit sortir une lame bleue d'un bout. « Le coté lumineux » Dit-t-elle, puis elle déclencha une lame rouge a l'autre bout. « Le côté obscure »

Elle plaça le sabre en équilibre sur ses doigts.

« Bien que la galaxie soit en guerre, c'est toujours le coté lumineux qui domine. »

Brusquement, elle attrapa la lame rouge à pleine main et la poussa vers le bas, le sabre déséquilibré, commença à tomber mais elle le retint au dernier moment.  
Maintenant, la lame bleue pointait vers le ciel tandis que l'autre pointait vers le sol.

« Tu appelles ça l'équilibre ? » Dit-elle doucement

Anakin avait les yeux fixés sur le sabre, tandis qu'il comprenait doucement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Vous voulez dire que…

Ton rôle erat peut-être de rétablir le côté obscur.

Mais je ne veux pas ! » S'écria-t-il

Elle esquissa un sourire triste.

« Pourtant c'est ce qui risque d'arriver Anakin, il y a autant de chance que tu détruises le côté obscur et que tu le fasses revenir. » Sa voix était douce et triste, comme quand on annonce un triste nouvelle à quelqu'un.

Anakin avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait, elle lui disait qu'il était possible qu'il devienne ce contre quoi il avait juré de se battre, qu'il détruise ce qu'il avait aidé à construire, qu'il trahisse ses amis, ceux qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

« Mais je ne veux pas… répéta-t-il, en murmurant cette fois

Je sais que c'est dure, mais si tu veux rester du bon côté tu vas devoir affronter l'ennemi le plus dangereux auquel tu as, et aura, jamais fais face : toi !

Mais comment… Comment dois-je faire pour ne pas sombrer ?

Un jour, tu seras opposé à une décision, une décision où tu devras choisir de sauver la république ou quelqu'un que tu aimes. Du moins, en apparence.

Qui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante

Tu le sais très bien. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre »

Anakin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un éclair de lumière l'aveugla, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux la femme avait disparu.

**Et voilà ! Nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je suis un peu, déçu, il n'est pas comme je le voulais mais je n'arrive pas à l'améliorer alors tant pis j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

**Et que la Force soit avec vous !**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Felucia

« Tu es sûre que c'est tout ce qu'elle-t-a dis ? Demande encore une fois Plo Koon

-Oui, s'énerva Anakin, elle m'a seulement dit que j'étais l'élu et que j'aurais un rôle important à jouer ! Vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- Si, si, jeune Skywalker, c'est juste que… Tout ça on le savait déjà, et qu'on a failli mourir pour la rencontre alors j'aurais au moins qu'elle nous apprenne de chose utiles…

\- Est-ce-que quelqu'un sait au moins qui elle est ? Demanda A'Sharad

\- Aucune idée, répondit Anakin, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a l'air aussi puissante que le père et qu'elle sait beaucoup de chose… »

Le groupe se tue, et tandis que leur vaisseau les ramenait à Coruscant, Anakin décida qu'il avait bien fait de leurs caché ce que lui avait dit la femme…

« Etrange, cela est » Fit Maître Yoda après quelques secondes de silence

Après être revenu au temple, les jedi étais directement voir le conseil et venait de leurs raconter leurs aventures sur Zakel.

« Quelque chose, il va se passer, je le sens, continua-t-il, pas au jour duis, pas demain, mais bientôt, quelque chose le destin de la galaxie qui va changer

Nous allons réfléchir à tout ça, pendant ce temps Skywalker et son apprentie partirons sur Felucia pour la reconquérir les maître Unduli, maître Fisto et leurs apprentis sont déjà présent. » Continua Mace Windu

Si Ahsoka se retint de pousser un cri de joie à l'idée de revoir son amie Barriss, Anakin, lui, n'avait aucune envie de partir faire encore un long siège sur une lointaine planète de la bordure extérieure. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Padmé et elle lui manquait terriblement.

« Mais maîtres, nous n'avons pas pu se reposer depuis plusieurs mois, ne pouvons-nous pas nous reposer quelques jours ?

Nous comprenons que vous aimerez vous reposez malheureusement c'est la guerre, mais bientôt vous le pourrez. Maintenant partez, vous vous rendrez sur Felucia demain matin. » Promis Windu

Anakin renonça à protester et quitta la salle du conseil suivit d'une Ahsoka toute excité.

« J'm'enuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuis ! se plaignit A'Sharad

Si tu t'ennuis tellement, t'a qu'a aller demander une mission au conseil ! Lui répondit Helena

C'est une super idée ! Merci Hel !

Attend, c'était une blague ! Tu ne peux pas aller voir le conseil comme ça pour leur demander une miss… »

Trop tard. Helena soupira et retourna dans son livre passionnant sur l'ordre jedi de l'ancienne république.

Arrivé sur Felucia, Ahsoka partie rejoindre Barriss tandis qu'Anakin rejoignait Kit Fisto et Luminara Unduli pour préparer l'attaque final, il se rendis compte avec joie que la victoire était presque remportée et qu'il pourrait rentrer à Coruscant dans quelque jour.

Ahsoka, de son côté, retrouva Barriss en compagnie d'une humaine de leur âge, probablement l'apprentie de Kit Fisto. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, des yeux noires qui brillait de malice et semblait en pleine discussion avec Barriss. Les deux filles stoppèrent leur discussion en sentant l'arrivé d'Ahsoka :

« Ahsoka, mon maître m'avait dit que, ton maître et toi allait, venir ! Je suis contente de te revoir !

Moi aussi Barriss, tu m'as manqué.

Moi aussi, je te présente l'apprentie de Maître Fisto : Lys Bel.

Salut ! Fit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire, Barriss m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Je suis contente de te rencontrer !

Heu… Répondis Ahsoka. Moi aussi… »

Elle continua à discuter avec Barriss et Lys, qui, bien que très bizarre, était très sympa.

« Mais t'es la padawan d'Anakin Skywalker, c'est ça ? Demanda soudainement Lys

Ouais pourquoi ?

T'a trop de chance ! Ça doit être trop bien d'être la padawan d'Anakin Skywalker ! Répondit-elle rêveusement, moi j'aimerais trop ! »

La jeune padawan se figea en sentant une présence familière derrière elle.

« Ainsi, tu aurais préféré avoir un autre maître ? Tu me déçois jeune apprentie. Fit Maître Fisto l'air faussement déçut.

Vous savez maître, vous êtes pas mal…

Juste « pas mal ? Je suis donc si bas dans ton estime ? » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sa padawan rougit en tentant de se corriger :

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, vous…

C'est bon Lys, je te taquine, je voulais juste vous dire que vous devriez aller vous coucher, demain nous attaquons tôt. »

Une fois le jedi partit, les trois padawan discutèrent encore un peu puis suivirent le conseil de Kit Fisto et partirent dormir.

Helena était en pleine méditation quand A'Sharad revint.

« Ils m'ont donné une mission ! Fit-il, visiblement très heureux.

Super, je suis très contente pour toi, dit-elle avec un ton qui montrait le contraire. Et tu es censé faire quoi ?

Le conseil soupçonne certain contrebandier de fournir des armes de la république au séparatiste, ils veulent qu'on enqu…

Attend ! Tu à dis _on_ ? Je n'ai pas l'attention de bouger avant au moins une semaine moi !

Trop tard, je leur ai dit que tu voulais aussi venir, maintenant tu ne peux plus refuser…

Génial… » Soupira-elle.

Elle était d'accord avec Anakin sur le fait qu'ils enchainaient mission sur mission et qu'ils n'avaient jamais le temps de se reposer, et elle avait compté sur ce moment de repos pour avoir le droit à une pose bien mérité, rêve qui venait d'être anéantis par son ami. Les missions de ce genre avaient beau ne pas être trop mouvementé, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y participer…

Ahsoka avançait silencieusement, suivie d'une partie de la 501e qui avait été affecté à la jeune padawan.

La conquête de la planète progressait sans accrocs, bastions séparatistes tombant après bastions séparatistes et dans quelques minutes, la planète redeviendra républicaine.

La Togruta repéra un bataillon de droïdes à quelque mètre devant elle. Les robots ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de la jeune fille et des clones, sûrement à cause des arbres et des fourrées qui les protégeaient. Ahsoka parcourut silencieusement les quelques mètres qui la séparait de ses ennemis et, avant que les clones puissent intervenir il ne restait plus rien des droïdes. La voie était dégagée

Ils étaient arrivés à la dernière base séparatiste. Soudain le comlink de la padawan se mit à biper

« Skywalker, Maître Unduli, Ahsoka, êtes-vous en position ? fit la voix de Kit Fisto dans le comlink

En position. Répondis Anakin

Nous aussi. Renchérie Luminara

En position aussi. » Fit la jeune fille

D'un geste, elle ordonna à ses clones d'entrer dans la base pendant qu'elle les couvrait.

Une fois seul elle s'apprêta à imiter les clones mais un filet électrique la frappa et elle n'eu le temps de voir qu'un Trandoshan s'approchant d'elle, avant de s'évanouir.

Depuis le début de l'attaque, Barriss avait un mauvais préssentiment qui ne la quittait pas. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison l'attaque se passait merveilleusement bien et il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur victoire.

Pourtant… Elle avait la conviction qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Elle avait été envoyée vérifier s'il ne restait pas quelque droïdes dans la forêt quelque minute plus tôt.

Elle se figea brusquement : elle avait entendu un bruissement dans un buisson.

Puis un filet électrique s'abattit sur elle.

« Barriss ! Ahsoka ! » Cria Lys.

Elle était inquiète, très inquiète. Et c'étais quelque chose de plutôt rare, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour grand-chose, ce que son maître s'évertuait à lui répéter.

En tous cas ses eux nouvelles amies semblaient avoir disparus et elle était partis les retrouver. Sans avertir son maître bien sûr. Il lui aurait surement interdit de partir mais il ne s'inquiétait généralement pour rien.

Et comme deux autres personnes avant elle, le filet électrique s'abattit sur elle.

Ahsoka avait mal à la tête et au bras. De partout en fait. Tandis que ses sens lui revenaient un à un, elle essaya de se relever mais se cogna contre des barreaux. La vue de la Togruta, bien qu'un peu brouillé lui revint elle put voire qu'elle était enfermée dans une cage en fer

Pas bon.

Bon, recapitulons ce qu'elle savait :

Elle était enfermée dans une cage, ce qui, généralement, n'est pas très bon signe.

Elle s'était fait capturer par un Trandoshan donc ce n'était surement pas les séparatistes. C'était peut-être seulement un chasseur de prime qui allait la vendre au séparatiste.

Et c'est tout.

Ha si, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il y avait plein d'autre cages autour d'elle. Ça rendait peu probable l'idée du chasseur de prime, mais ça reste une piste. Elle repéra un homme dans une cage à côté d'elle.

« Vous savez où on est ? Et ce que ces pirates vont faire de nous ? Demanda-t-elle

Ce sont des Trandoshan. Ils vont nous libérer et nous chasser, comme dans un safari. »

Ahsoka soupira, un safari, Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problème comme ça…

« Ahsoka ? Fit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien

Barriss ? Toi aussi tu t'ai fait capturer ?

Visiblement… Soupira la Mirilane

Heu… Les filles ? Fit la voix de Lys.

Toi aussi ? Répondit Barriss

Ouais… Bon l'avantage c'est que je vous ai retrouvé, voyons le bon côté des choses. »

Lys soupira, se demandant, si, finalement, elle avait bien fait de chercher ses amies.

« Nous avons fouillé dix fois la zone, général, et nous n'avons rien trouvé.

Continuez à chercher, Rex elle doit bien être la !

Bien, général.

Nous avons alerté toute nos forces dans la bordure extérieur si quelqu'un les repère nous seront mis au courant. Dit Kit Fisto

Parfait.

Skywalker, notre mission est finie ici. Nous devons rentrer sur Coruscant.

Non ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !

Vos émotions obscurcissent votre jugement Skywalker. Nous partons. »

Anakin resta un instant sans bouger, hésitant puis alluma son comlink.

« Rappeler tous vos hommes, Rex, nous décollons. »

Ahsoka était assis dans sa cage, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir, quand, le sol se volatilisa sous elle et elle se sentis tomber.

Elle se réceptionna avec souplesse sur le sol d'une planète apparemment principalement forestière, et jeta un coup d'œil dans les environs : Elle n'était pas la seul à être lâché sur cette planète : toutes les autres personnes enfermées dans les cages avaient atterri ici, même s'ils n'avaient pas tous aussi bien réussit leurs réceptions.

Puis le vaisseau qui les avait lâchés commença à leur tirer dessus. _Le safari avait commencé._

Elle évita facilement les tirs et allât se réfugier à la lisière d'un foret très vite rejoint par Lys et Barriss.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le rêve

Anakin était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours, cherchant une trace de sa padawan disparu. Après Felucia, ils étaient rentrés sur Coruscant, où le jedi avait passé son temps devant une care de la galaxie, à envoyer des clones à chaque endroit ou pourrait se trouver son apprentie.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher Anakin, Tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours. Fit la voix d'Obi Wan derrière lui.

Je ne peux pas, je dois trouver Ahsoka. En plus je ne suis pas du tout fatigué. » Protesta Anakin

Comme pour contredire ses propos le jedi bâillât.

« Anakin, j'ai l'impression de parler à un enfant qui ne veux pas aller se coucher, va dormir, je continuerais de chercher Ahsoka.

Mais…

Anakin, nous allons la retrouver, je te promets. »

Anakin se tu un instant, observant la personne qu'il considérait comme son frère.

« Merci Obi-Wan » Finit-il par dire.

Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot, laissant son ancien maître seul. Obi-Wan avait l'impression que les dernier mot d'Anakin avait un second sens et il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais étrangement, il ne semblait pas concerner Ahsoka mais Anakin.

Il s'inquiétait pour lui, il avait changé, il n'avait plus rien du petit Ani de Tatooïne. La guerre l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, et Obi-Wan pouvait sentir les ténèbres grandir autour de son ancien padawan.

Obi-Wan avait raison, Anakin était épuisé. Il s'endormit donc en quelque minute.

_Il faisait noir. Anakin ne voyait pas grand-chose. Juste une étendu toujours aussi noir. Le sol était lisse et ne se distinguait du reste que par sa solidité. Le jedi avait beau regardé au-dessus de lui, il ne voyait pas de plafond, juste… Du noir, juste les ténèbres._

_Il sentit à panique monter en lui, il commença à marcher pour essayer de trouver une sortie, de la lumière … N'importe quoi ! Mais rien. Anakin se mit à courir. Mais il ne savait même pas s'il avançait, tout était exactement pareil. Alors il remarqua quelque chose : Le silence absolu. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, même ces pieds tapants sur le sol était silencieux._

_Alors il cria. Et le silence se brisa enfin. Il appela Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, mais la seule réponse était son écho qui se répétait à l'infini. Il continuait quand même, car le silence était trop effrayant._

_Mais malgré le bruit, la peur continuait à s'infiltrer en lui, toujours plus puissante, toujours plus envahissante… Il se rendit compte qu'il appelait sa mère maintenant, comme un petit enfant perdu. C'était ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être._

_Puis il s'arrêta, vaincu, il s'écroula et sa voix s'éteignit dans un dernier murmure destiné à sa mère._

_Les ténèbres sans fin l'avaient vaincu. Puis il le vu. Ce n'était presque rien et pourtant ça semblait tout. Un papillon de lumière, éclairant les ténèbres. Une lumière luttant seul contre l'obscurité. Mais il semblait à Anakin qu'un rien aurait suffi à éteindre cette lueur, comme la flamme d'une bougie, pouvant être étouffé par un simple geste, un simple coup de vent. Pourtant, même si le combat semblait perdu d'avance pour le papillon, la lumière résistait, brillait de plus en plus. Et d'un seul coup, dans un flash aveuglant la lumière gagna. Maintenant, le lieu semblait ne plus posséder une once d'obscurité, juste de la lumière._

_Mais Anakin distingua un papillon semblable à celui de toute à l'heurs. Mais lui, il était complétement noir. Ses ailes semblaient être fait d'obscurité._

_Et Anakin sut sans aucun doute qu'un jours ce papillon finira par vaincre la lumière._

« Il n'y a pas de lumière sans obscurité, le deux sont et seront à tous jamais lié. » Fit l'Ombre derrière lui.

Elle regarda un instant le garçon, avec un peu d'effort, elle pouvait voir son futur s'étaler devant elle. Elle avait toujours comparé le futur à un arbre : Chacun des plus infimes événements créait de nouvelles branches, des nouveaux avenirs, chacune se divisant en une multitude de rameau, qui se séparaient aussitôt, et ainsi de suite...

Prédire l'avenir était un exercice difficile car il fallait prendre en compte tous les futurs possibles, et ils étaient des millions. Mais elle avait l'habitude. Ils étaient à un embranchement important, elle le savait. Chaque action- chaque mot - prononcé pouvait changer a tous jamais le futur du Garçon. Et celui de la galaxie par la même occasion. Cependant, il résistait au Côté Obscure dans seulement une centaine de futurs sur des millions. Et ces futurs lumineux disparaissaient rapidement. Mais ce toute façon son but n'était pas de l'empêcher de sombrer du Côté Obscure.

« C'est vous qui m'avez fait voir ça ? » Demanda Anakin  
La femme hocha la tête avec son sourire habituel.  
« Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour que tu retiennes qu'il y a toujours de l'obscurité dans la lumière et vice-versa.  
\- Vous ne pouviez pas tout simplement me le dire ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! » Répondit Anakin

En plus, maintenant que c'était fini, il était terriblement gêné d'avoir appelé sa mère... Si Ahsoka où A'Sharad apprenait ça, ils ne le laisseraient plus jamais tranquille.  
« Honnêtement ? Fit-elle. C'était beaucoup plus drôle comme ça. Et puis comme ça tu retiendras mieux la leçon. »

_Espèce de sadique_. Pensa Anakin.  
Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit.  
« Tu sais que je peux lire dans tes pensées, non ?  
\- Quoi ? Cria Le Jedi en rougissant, tu sais ce que ça veut dire « espace privé » ?  
\- Je le sais. Dit-elle calmement. Mais à vrai dire, je m'en fou un peu.

\- Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire ton nom ? » Répondit Anakin, prodigieusement énervé.  
Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis finit par dire : « Appelle-moi... Némésis. »

A'Sharad et Helena s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de Coruscant. D'après le conseil, un couple de Rodien, Tapir et Ilia Telon, dont un travaillait dans une usine d'armement, avait réussi à détourner des armes et à en saboter d'autres. Si les autorités ne semblaient pas savoir où Ils se trouvaient, ni comment ils avaient opéré, un petit tour dans les bars en environ de l'endroit où habitaient les trafiquants pourraient permettre de trouver des pistes.

Berrys Ta aimait beaucoup aller au Chez Raton. Le bar avait beau avoir le nom le plus ridicule du système, rien ne valait cette bière en plus Raton payait souvent des tournées générales. En somme, c'était l'endroit parfait pour se saouler après une dure journée de travail.

Aujourd'hui, Berrys s'était fait arnaquer par un client un peu trop malin, ce qui lui avait coûté beaucoup d'argent et il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Il décida que quelques verres de plus ne lui feraient pas de mal après tout.  
C'est pour ça qu'il était plus saoul que d'habitude quand il vit entrer deux humains dans le bar. L'un d'entre eux était une jeune femme avec de long cheveux noirs ondulés, l'autre un homme avec des cheveux bruns et cours, avec une petite tresse. Son visage était couvert de tatouages tribaux. La femme s'avança vers Raton avec un air décidé, le garçon juste derrière lui. Elle commanda une bière, s'essuyant un regard désapprobateur du garçon. Elle lui murmura quelque chose et il hocha la tête à contre cœur.  
Berrys décida que la femme avait besoin d'une bonne compagnie, et que son copain ne l'était pas. C'était donc à lui de la remplir. Il s'approcha de la femme et l'aborda :

« Salut ma jolie, ton copain a l'air un peu coincé, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi plutôt ?  
\- Non elle ne veut pas ! Commença le tatoué en lui lançant un regard dégoûté. Et je ne suis pas...  
\- Ce n'est pas mon copain, juste un partenaire. Coupa la fille. Et j'accepte ta proposition, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu trop coincé.  
\- Mais... Fit le garçon  
\- Aller va discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre » Continua-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Le garçon resta un moment figé, jetant un regard interrogatif à sa partenaire jusqu'à qu'elle lui fit un geste signifiant qu'il devait déguerpir. Il se retourna et partit.  
La fille lui plaisait vraiment. Elle avait une aura étrange qui donnait envie de lui complètement confiance.  
Elle s'approcha du bar et commanda deux bières. Elle lui en tendit une avec un grand sourire.

« C'est ma tournée. » murmura-t-elle d'un air séduisant.  
Berrys vu la choppe avec un grand sourire.  
« Tu en veux une autre ? Demanda la fille sur le même ton.  
\- Non c'est bon je ne veux pas t'embêter.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai beaucoup d'argent. »Fit elle en lui tendant son propre verre.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses futiles, Berrys draguant ouvertement la fille, qui, apparemment, s'appelait Helena Senshi. S'il n'avait pas autant bu, il aurait peut-être remarqué que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas touché à un verre de bière.

« Cette bière est délicieuse, dit finalement Helena. Même si elle ne vaut pas celle de Correlia.  
\- Tu es déjà aller sur Corellia ? Demanda le Desalidk.  
\- Je viens de Correlia. C'est la première fois que je viens sur Coruscant. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdue.  
\- Si tu a besoin d'aide, demande-moi !  
\- Je cherche un Rodien  
\- Qui es-ce ? Ça m'étonnerait que je le connaisse mais si il habitait dans ce secteur, peut-être.  
\- je cherche. Tapir Telon. Mais impossible de le trouver. Vous savez ? A cause de cette affaire de détournement d'armes pour les séparatistes »  
Berrys esquissa un sourire. S'il avait un peu moins bu, il serait douté du piège. Mais il était complètement saoul.

« Je vois... Je pense que je pourrais vous aider. Tapir était un bon ami à moi. Et je sais où il est. » La femme sembla vraiment surprise. Elle se tu pendant quelques instants puis demanda avidement :  
« Où ?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux vous le dire... Murmura l'extraterrestre, à son tour mal à l'aise.  
\- Si il vous plaît ! C'est vraiment important pour moi.  
\- Pourquoi les cherchez-vous ?  
\- Vous connaissez Suentu ? Le frère de Tapir ?  
\- Oui. CJe l'ai rencontré une ou deux fois. Jusqu'à qu'il se fasse jeter en prison par la république.  
\- Justement c'est ça... Il n'est plus en prison. » Elle semblait être très mal à l'aise, et triste aussi.

« Il s'es échappé ?  
\- Il à essayer. Mais ça à raté et... Il est mort. Les clones l'ont tué.  
\- Quoi ? Je ne le connaissais pas si bien mais il était sympa. Alors je suppose que je puisse te le dire... il est sur Metellos.  
\- Metellos... fit-elle, l'air songeuse. Tu n'a rien de plus précis ? Il y'a 900 milliards d'habitants sur cette planète !  
\- Dans le quartier de Moridebo. Je n'en sais pas plus.  
\- Moridebo ! Ils doivent vraiment être effrayés pour se cacher dans un tel dépotoir !  
\- Je ne sait pas ce qui leur fait le plus peur : La justice de la république ou les représailles des Séparatistes... Il semblait vraiment inquiet. Comme si ils craignaient pour leur vie.  
\- Merci pour l'information. Répondit Helena, maintenant je dois partir.  
-Attends !  
\- Au revoir ! »  
Berrys resta longtemps sans bouger. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait encore fait arnaquer...

A'Sharad était encore en colère pour la façon dont Helena l'avait éjecté. Elle avait intérêt à obtenir quelques renseignements.  
Il la vit passer devant lui:  
« Viens ! Murmura-t-elle  
\- T'a des infos ?  
\- Metellos. Dans le quartier de Moridebo.  
\- Comment... Comment tu a fait ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils remontaient des profondeurs de Coruscant.  
\- Avant de partir j'ai retenu tout les amis de notre cher couple qui pourrait être au courant de notre localisation. Quand j'ai reconnu ce Desalisk, j'ai utilisé la Force pour l'influencer et le faire venir vers moi. Puis je l'ai fait boire. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
\- Influencer l'esprit ? Ce n'est pas très Jedi ça.  
\- Mais ont a obtenu des résultats. C'est tout ce qui compte non ? » Répondit Helena avec un grand sourire.  
A'Sharad n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ça, mais il ne répondit pas. Le jeune Jedi était impressionné par la stratégie de son amie. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il était jaloux d'Anakin et Helena. Le premier pour sa puissance brute et la deuxième pour son intelligence aigüe. Il en avait marre d'être le moins fort, le moins intelligent, le moins courageux... Le pire en tout de la bande en somme.  
Mais ce n'était pas leur faute. Il le savait. Et il avait aussi des défauts. Seulement c'était des défauts qui semblaient mettre leur qualité à la lumière. Lui, ces nombreux défauts ne fessaient que cacher encore plus ces maigres qualités.  
« Il y avait beaucoup de nom... » Ce rappela le Jedi  
« Tu sais que j'ai une bonne mémoire. Meilleur que la tienne en tout cas ! Mais je dois avouer que je suis étonné d'avoir réussi du premier coup ! »  
Et encore une qualité pour elle et un défaut pour lui.

********  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? Demanda Anakin.  
\- Je crois que tu à quelque question à me poser non ? Tu en a droit à trois. Pas une de plus.  
\- Et est-ce que je vais avoir droit à des réponse claires et complètes au moins ? Parce que j'en ai marre des énigmes.  
\- Pas forcément. Ça dépendra de tes questions. Et il t'en reste que deux d'ailleurs.  
\- Quoi ? Mais ça ne comptait pas ! S'énerva le Jedi.  
\- Si. C'est moi qui décide les règles du jeu ici. »

Un jeu. C'était donc seulement ça pour elle ? Il avait tant de question : Qui était-elle ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Qui était-_il_ ?  
Toute sa vie il avait pu compter sur la Force, et avant, sur son instinct pour savoir quelle était les intentions des autres. Mais pour la première fois, il était perdu. La Force ne lui renvoyait rien. Il était complètement perdu.  
2 questions. Il avait seulement droit à 2 questions.


	15. Chapitre 15 : La chasse

**Attention ce chapitre contient des spoils mineur de la série de comics Legend Clone Wars au sujet du meilleur Jedi de tous les temps a.k.a Quinlan Vos. **

Ahsoka, Lys et Barris courait dans la forêt depuis un long moment déjà. Des heures y seulement des minutes ?  
Dans cette course contre la mort, elles avaient perdu la notion du temps. Ce qu'elles savaient, c'est qu'elles devraient bientôt s'arrêter. Elles n'avaient pas repris toutes leurs forces depuis la capture et commençaient à être épuisées. En plus, la soif et la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Elles ralentirent donc l'allure puis finirent par s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière eux. Elle se retournèrent, t'en position de combat pour voir une jeune fille accompagnée d'un Céréen et d'un Twi'Lek turquoise. Les trois semblaient avoir le même âge que les apprenties Jedi et portait une tresse de padawan.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Lys, méfiante.

Pas le temps de discuter. Fit la fille. Suivez-nous si vous voulez survivre ! » Et elle partit immédiatement, suivi du Céreen

Le Twi'Lek leur adressa un sourire et pris la parole :

Veuillez excuser Kalifa, elle est toujours comme ça, je m'appelle Jinx et voici O'Mer fit-il en désignant le Céreen. Nous étions des initiés du temple Jedi et nous avions été envoyé en mission d'entrainement mais on s'est fait attaquer, le Jedi qui s'occupait de nous est mort et on s'est retrouvé ici. »

Puis il imita ses deux comparse, suivie par les trois padawan qui avaient décidé de les suivirent.

Après quelques minutes à zigzaguer entre les arbres et à grimper, les six apprentis Jedi s'arrêtèrent devant une grotte cachée par la végétation.

« Alors, comment vous vous êtes fait capturer ? Demanda Kalifa

Nous étions sur Felucia pour la reprendre au Séparatiste, mais, pendant la bataille, Ahsoka et Barriss ont disparu alors je suis partie à leur recherche et j'ai aussi été capturé. Répondit Lys.

Attend, les Séparatistes ne seraient pas ce mouvement créé par Dooku ? Et comment ça _reprendre Felucia _? »

Il y eu un grand silence puis Ahsoka demanda

« Ça vous dit quelque chose la Guerre des Clones »

Les trois initiés secouèrent a tête négativement.

***********  
Mettelos étant dans la même partie de la galaxie que Coruscant, le trajet ne mît que quelques minutes.

Le paysage était impressionnant. Le vaisseau zigzaguait entre de nombreuses cités volantes, s'arrêtant parfois sur l'une des plateformes.  
Aussitôt, des foules bigarrées entrait et sortaient de la navette, et bien qu'elles soient composées en grande partie d'humains, on pouvait aussi croiser des Duros, des Nautolans et des Neimoidiens tous paré de tenues somptueuses, car les îles faisaient office de quartier riche.

Mais plus le vaisseau se rapprochait de la surface, plus on pouvait ressentir la pauvreté de la majeure partie de la planète.

On pouvait voir les tours Stratabloc se dresser dans le ciel, gigantesque. Si le haut était habité, comme les îles par la « petite noblesse », le nom que c'était donné les plus riches, les partis bas était bien plus pauvre.

Il était aussi possible de distinguer Moridebo, un quartier lugubre qui, vu du ciel, semblait ressembler à un grand patchwork gris et sans fin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau atterrit enfin et un flot de passagers en descendit.

Une des premières choses que remarquèrent les deux Jedi fut l'odeur : Rance, nauséabonde, pourrie... Il ne manquait pas de qualificatifs pour la décrire.  
Quelques lampes éclairaient d'une lumière faible et froide un étroit réseaux de ruelles, boueuses et labyrinthiques.  
« Bon maintenant ont fait quoi ? Demanda A'Sharad. Il doit avoir au moins dix milliards d'habitants dans ce quartier, alors chercher nos deux fuyards sans d'autre indices, c'est comme chercher un flocon de neige sur Tatooine !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas répondit Helena. Ce n'est pas nos « fuyards » comme tu les appelles qu'on va chercher, mais des séparatistes. Étant donné que cette planète fait partie de la république, nous aurons l'aide du gouvernement.  
\- Et pourquoi il y aurait des séparatistes ?  
\- Apparemment ils semblaient très paniqués. Ils sont probablement en possession d'informations confidentielles. Dans ces cas-là les Séparatistes sûrement essayer de les tuer. »  
A'Sharad hocha la tête et suivit son amie dans le dédale de rue.  
« J'ai organisé un rendez-vous à quelques rues d'ici avec des agents de renseignements. Continua-t-elle. J'espère qu'on aura de bon résultat.  
\- Quand es-ce que tu as trouvé le temps de préparer tout ça ?  
\- Pendants qu'on était dans la navette.  
\- Je ne t'es pas vu faire ça pourtant !  
\- Normal. Répondit la Padawan. Tu dormais. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant un immeuble moins délaissé que la moyenne et s'y engouffra, A'Sharad sur les talons.  
Douze étages plus haut, ils toquèrent à une porte pour voir apparaître une Iktotchi dans la quarantaine. La femme les laissa entrer, ayant sûrement deviné leurs identités grâce à leurs sabre lasers et leur tresse de padawan.

« Bienvenue Jedi. Fit l'Iktotchi qui se nommais Gaïa. Il se trouve se trouve que vos déductions étaient juste. Nous venons d'être informé d'une présence séparatiste. »  
A'Sharad jeta un regard impressionné à Helena tandis que les jumeaux reprirent :  
« Nous avons reçus une vidéo d'une des caméras du secteur. Apparemment, les séparatistes ont déjà envoyé des personnes au trousse de nos deux Rhodiens. Mais le plus troublant... Expliqua L'Iktotchi.  
\- C'est ? Fit A'Sharad, s'impatientant  
\- C'est qu'ils étaient deux. Et surtout qu'ils se battaient !  
\- Quoi ? Fit le Tusken, étonné. Pourquoi deux séparatistes se battraient. D'ailleurs qui nous dit qu'ils travaillent tous les deux pour le CSI ?  
\- En fait, reprit Gaïa, l'un des deux n'est pas un séparatiste. C'est une chasseuse de prime. Pour l'autre, nous sommes sûr qu'il fait partie de la confédération.  
\- Une chasseuse de primes... Répéta Helena, pensive. Ça voudrait dire qu'il y'a un troisième parti, mais qui ? Ou alors la république a engagée quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de son genre.  
\- Effectivement. Repris l'Iktotchi. Ce n'est pas la république. Cette femme est extrêmement dangereuse et recherchée dans tous les systèmes républicains. Mais je vais vous laisser en juger par vous-même. »

À ses mots, elle appuya sur un bouton et la lumière s'éteignit tandis qu'une Holo-projection apparut.  
_Une silhouette vêtue d'une cape noire se déplaçait dans les ruelles avec une agilité et une vitesse surnaturelle._

_Soudain elle se figea, à l'affût. Derrière elle, une voix narquoise s'éleva :  
« Je n'aime pas qu'on chasse mes proies. Tu devrais t'écarter de mon chemin petit Jedi. _

_D'abord je ne suis pas un Jedi, Aurra Sing. Ensuite je te conseil de ne pas te mêler de ces affaires, mieux vaut ne pas se mettre les séparatistes sur le dos si tu ne veux pas que le chasseur devienne le chassé. D'ailleurs qui a été suffisamment stupide pour t'engager ?_

_Ça, sorcier Jedi, tu ne sauras jamais. Et maintenant je vais te tuer !_

_Sais-tu au moins à qui tu as affaire, chasseuse de prime, fit l'homme d'une voix menaçante._

_Bien sûre ! Répondit-elle, et t ne me fait pas peur Quinlan Vos ! » On ne voyait pas son visage, mais on pouvait sentir qu'elle affichait un grand sourire._

_Vos alluma son sabre laser écarlate et sauta sur Aurra Sing qui évita le coup avec adresse. _

_Elle dégaina deux blasters, et tira avec une précision rare pour de telle armes. Le Jedi noir les dévia sans aucune difficulté. _

_Il attaqua de nouveau, son sabre laser fendis l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse, qu'aucun être vivant ordinaire aurait pu éviter. Mais Aurra n'avait rien d'un être vivant ordinaire. Elle para avec une vibrolame, décrocha deux coups de blaster, Et feinta au niveau du ventre avant de relever son arme pour frapper dans le coup._

_Mais le Kiffar avait déjà évité et était derrière Aura, enchainant plusieurs coups de suite, obligeant la chasseuse de prime de se concentre sur la défense, délaissant l'attaque. _

_Elle recula et se mit à l'abri sur un petit bâtiment d'un bond. Mais avant d'avoir repris son souffle, Quinlan la rejoignit et lui envoya une poussé de Force, qui l'envoya contre un mur._

_Aurra eut le souffle coupé et ne put parer qu'au dernier instant un nouveau coup de sabre laser._

_Elle avait depuis longtemps perdue son sourire. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'aboutissement du combat si ce dernier s'éternisait. _

_Elle sauta de toits en toits avant de disparaitre dans la pénombre._

_Quinlan Vos resta immobile un instant avant de disparaitre à son tour._

Alors que les lumières revenaient et que la projection holo s'arrêtait Helena sentit un frisson le long de son dos. La jeune femme n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaitre les deux visages tristement célèbres sur la projection : Quinlan Vos, le Jedi déchu, et Aurra Sing, la chasseuse de prime tueuse de Jedi.

Elle respira calmement puis commença à analyser la situation :

D'abord Aurra Sing. Très puissante et spécialisé dans la chasse aux Jedi qu'elle haïssait profondément. Elle était sensible à la Force ce qui lui donnait quelques avantages. Il y avait aussi ses implants cybernétiques, principalement une antenne sur sa tête qui la rendait plus dangereuse. Mais le véritable problème était tout autre. En fait il était juste à côté d'elle.

Il pouvait parfaitement perturber la mission pour se venger de Sing,

Mais pour elle, le vrai problème restait Quinlan Vos. Ce maître Jedi respecté avait perdu la mémoire quelque temps après la bataille de Naboo, ce qui avait entrainé sa chute du Côté Obscure, même s'il avait réussi à en revenir quelques semaines plus tard. Mais il avait toujours gardé de l'affinité avec le Côté Obscure.

Quelque mois après le début de la guerre des clones, le Conseil l'avait envoyé infiltrer les Séparatistes avec pour mission de rapporter des informations importantes mais surtout de trouver le deuxième Sith. Les deux premières parties de la mission s'était déroulé avec succès mais il n'avait pas réussi à découvrir l'identité de Dark Sidious.

C'était très vite devenu une obsession pour lui. Pour se rapprocher du second Sith, il fallait que Dooku lui fasse confiance, il s'était donc enfoncé de plus en plus profondément du Côté Obscure pour faire croire à son changement de camps. Mais ça avait trop bien marcher et il avait définitivement basculé, allant jusqu'à tuer des gens de sang-froid et exécuter toutes les missions qu'on lui donnait.

Helena ne savait pas si l'ancien Jedi poursuivait toujours son but ou avait réellement changé de camp, mais c'était du pareil au même pour elle. Il la tuerait sans hésiter, elle en était sûre.

En résumé ça allait être très dangereux. Mais elle doutait d'avoir le temps d'attendre des renforts.

Comme l'avait prédit Helena, A'Sharad n'avait pas prêté attention à Vos. Il avait reconnu la voix d'Aurra Sing dès la première seconde. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Aussitôt il avait senti la haine et une envie de vengeance monter en lui. Aurra Sing allait regretter d'avoir recroiser son chemin.

Et son père pourra enfin reposer en paix.

**Certain qui connaissent l'histoire de A'Sharad Hett se rendrons compte j'ai changé son histoire. C'est surtout du au fait que n'ayant jamais lu Legacy je ne connais pas super bien le personnage. Et puis il fallait que je rende plus jeunes vu qu'il est censé avoir une dizaine d'années de plus qu'Anakin.**


End file.
